monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster High: Eternal Goodbyes (Series)
Information Monster High: Eternal Goodbyes is a fan series taking place a couple years after the original series. It follow new and old characters in their adventures through Monster High. Seasons *Monster High: Eternal Goodbyes, Season 1 *Monster High: Eternal Goodbyes, Season 2 *Monster High: Eternal Goodbyes, Monster's Eve *Monster High: Eternal Goodbyes, Heralds of Holidays *Monster High: Eternal Goodbyes, Monster Corps *Monster High: Chronicles Characters *Original Series- O *Season 1- 1 *Season 2- 2 *Monster's Eve- E *Heralds of Holidays- H *Monster Corps- C *Chronicles- R Monster High Students Class 300: 230px-Profile art - Nefera de Nile.jpg|Nefera de Nile, dating Axel Venator notavailable.jpg|Beeanna Vespar notavailabl.jpg|Polette Hauntington, dating Andy Beast Class 301: Notavailabl.jpg|Andy Beast, dating Pollette Hauntington Class 302: 230px-Profile art - Clawd Wolf.jpg|Clawd Wolf, dating Draculaura Bitez Notavailabl.jpg|Nicolai Panth, dating Clawdeen Wolf Class 303: 196px-Profile art - Frankie Stein chilling.jpg|Frankie Stein, dating Holt Hyde 250px-Profile art - Draculaura.jpg|Draculaura Bitez, dating Clawd Wolf 230px-Profile art - Clawdeen Wolf.jpg|Clawdeen Wolf, dating Nicolai Panth 250px-Profile art - Cleo de Nile.jpg|Cleo de Nile, dating Deuce Gorgon 279px-Profile art - Lagoona Blue wide.jpg|Lagoona Blue, dating Gil Webber 210px-Profile art - Deuce Gorgon.jpg|Deuce Gorgon, dating Cleo de Nile 230px-Profile art - Holt Hyde.jpg|Holt Hyde, dating Frankie Stein 230px-Profile art - Abbey Bominable.jpg|Abbey Bominable, dating Heath Burns 230px-Profile art - Jackson Jekyll.jpg|Jackson Jekyll, dating Melody Carver Notavailabl.jpg|Gil Webber, dating Lagoona Blue 180px-Heath_Burns.png|Heath Burns, dating Abbey Bominable Notavailabl.jpg|Slow-Moe Deadovitch, dating Ghoulia Yelps Notavailabl.jpg|Aspen Vipers, dating Scarah Screams Notavailabl.jpg|Skelton Bones, dating Sassa Quatcha Notavailabl.jpg|Sassa Quatcha, dating Skelton Bones Class 304 Profile art - Ghoulia Yelps bag.jpg|Ghoulia Yelps, dating Slow-Moe Deadovitch 230px-Profile art - Spectra Vondergeist.jpg|Spectra Vondergeist, dating Invisi-Billy Phaidin 230px-Profile art - Toralei Stripe.jpg|Toralei Stripe, dating Grimz Reaper 230px-Profile art - Operetta.jpg|Operetta Phantom, dating Brian Corcillum 230px-Profile art - Purrsephone and Meowlody.jpg|Purrsephone & Meowlody, dating Dez & Stan 250px-Profile art - Rochelle Goyle.jpg|Rochelle Goyle, dating Ranny Wraith 220px-Profile art - Scarah Screams.jpg|Scarah Screams, dating Aspen Vipers 230px-Profile art - Hoodude Voodoo.jpg|Hoodude Voodoo, dating Teala Trolz 250px-Profile art - Invisi Billy.jpg|Invisi-Billy Phaidin, dating Spectra Vondergeist Notavailabl.jpg|Manny Taur, dating Helga Hunch Notavailable.jpg|Melody Carver, dating Jackson Jekyll Notavailable.jpg|BoogeyJ, dating Wicca Witch Notavailabl.jpg|Wicca Witch, dating BoogeyJ Notavailable.jpg|Grimz Reaper, dating Toralei Stripe Notavailabl.jpg|Gary Goyles, dating Gina Djinn Notavailable.jpg|Brian Corcillum, dating Operetta Phantom Notavailabl.jpg|Dez & Stan, dating Purrsephone & Meowlody Class 305 162px-Profile art - Howleen Wolf hooded.jpg|Howleen Wolf, dating Slimen Ooze 200px-Profile art - Venus McFlytrap.jpg|Venus McFlytrap, dating Yohan Kai 230px-Profile art - Robecca Steam.jpg|Robecca Steam, dating Toni Notavailabl.jpg|Gina Djinn, dating Gary Goyles Notavailable.jpg|Teala Trolz, dating Hoodude Voodoo Notavailabl.jpg|Slimen Ooze, dating Howleen Wolf Notavailable.jpg|Helga Hunch, dating Manny Taur Notavailabl.jpg|The Black Squire, dating Jill Haggs Class 306 Notavailabl.jpg|Jill Haggs, dating The Black Squire Notavailable.jpg|Angela Harmony, dating Devon Dems Notavailabl.jpg|Devon Dems, dating Angela Harmony Notavailabl.jpg|Eyeris Polyphemus, dating Chi-Trito Class 307 Notavailabl.jpg|Media Gorgon, dating Lero Phantom Notavailable.jpg|Finela Webber Notavailabl.jpg|Lero Phantom, dating Media Gorgon Notavailable.jpg|Buz Vespar Notavailabl.jpg|Minnie Taur Notavailable.jpg|Draculandon Bitez Notavailabl.jpg|Skelly Bones Notavailable.jpg|Bryan Vondergeist Monster High Staff Notavailabl.jpg|Headless Headmistress Bloodgood, dating Deputy Headmaster Skayl Notavailable.jpg|Deputy Headmaster Skayl, dating Headless Headmistress Bloodgood Notavailabl.jpg|Axel Venator, dating Nefera de Nile Notavailabl.jpg|Selena Charms, beloved of Lord Monsutakingu Monster Corps Notavailabl.jpg|Lord Monsutakingu, beloved of Selena Charms Notavailable.jpg|Yohan Kai, dating Venus McFlytrap Notavailabl.jpg|Toni, dating Robecca Steam Notavailable.jpg|Chi-Trito, dating Eyeris Polyphemus Notavailabl.jpg|Ranny Wraith, dating Rochelle Goyle Notavailable.jpg|Thornhilda McFlytrap Notavailabl.jpg|Brock Gravel Monster Hunters Notavailabl.jpg|Dr. Van Helscream Notavailable.jpg|Ms. Crabgrass Notavailabl.jpg|The Masked Lantern Notavailable.jpg|Gillian Sprites Notavailabl.jpg|Master Orc Notavailable.jpg|Dracilia Notavailabl.jpg|Valentine Wingbeat Notavailable.jpg|Ettie Bominable Notavailabl.jpg|Lilith Van Helscream, dating Henry Dinio Notavailable.jpg|Henry Dinio, dating Lilith Van Helscream Foreign Students 240px-Profile art - Skelita Calaveras.png|Skelita Calaveras, dating Zal Feaths 209px-Profile art - Jinafire Long.png|Jinafire Long, datin Riku Kappa 256px-Profile_art_-_Catrine_DeMew.jpg|Catrine DeMew 300px-Gory_Gazette_-_Grimmily.jpg|Grimmily Anne McShmiddlebopper Notavailabl.jpg|Zal Feaths, dating Skelita Calaveras Notavailable.jpg|Riku Kappa, dating Jinafire Long Holiday Heralds Notavailabl.jpg|C.A. Cupid, dating Arboren Nature Notavailable.jpg|Ellviot Cringle, dating Holi Claus Notavailabl.jpg|Holi Claus, dating Ellviott Cringle Notavailable.jpg|The Tooth Pixie Notavailabl.jpg|Timeothy Chronio Notavailable.jpg|Arboren Nature, dating C.A. Cupid Notavailabl.jpg|Easteria Hopps Notavailable.jpg|Sandy Sleeper Category:Monster High: Eternal Goodbyes Category:Webisode Category:Series